Love Dies, Love is Born
by the forgotten fate
Summary: When Yuki dies of a virus sweeping across the Yamani Islands, Kel offers Neal comfort. But when Neal misunderstands her words around, one thing leads to another. Is it a mistake, or something that should have happened long ago? RR


Disclaimer: ...raises eyebrows do we REALLY need this?

Love Dies, Love is Born

"I'm so sorry Neal, I know how much you loved her"

Keladry of Mindelan stood grasping the shoulder of her beast friend. Nealan of Queenscove looked through swollen eyes as the small raft containing is betrothed was slowly pushed from the shores of Suki Lake.

Kel and Neal had arrived in the Yamani Islands a week ago, just in time for Neal to say good-bye to his dying lover.

Yamani prayers could be heard among the shores as the tip of an arrow was set fire and aimed high in the sky. Neal held his breath.

The arrow let fly, making a thunking noise as it embedded into the soft wood of the raft, now in the center of the crescent lake.

Neal turned away a sob caught in his throat as the scented oils covering his beloved came engulfed in flames.

Kel rubbed her friends back, "Come on," she whispered "We're finished here."

Hours later Neal sat by himself in the Mindelan Yamani home. He had received the news three weeks ago that his beloved had caught the virus that plagued the Yamani Islands.

It had been a quick, painful death. The virus had simply caused Yuki's heart to bleed out within her body. Neal shivered and rubbed his eyes feeling as though his own heart was bleeding.

Why couldn't he save her? He was a healer was he not? None of the Yamani healer's gifted or not could do anything to help the infected.

Her death had been a painful one and Neal had only been there for the last days of Yuki's short life to offer comfort.

He rubbed burning eyes again. Neal looked up as the door slid open. Kel entered, tray in hand. She lowered herself gracefully onto her knees and passed Neal a steaming cup of green tea.

Neal accepted gratefully, sipping the bitter liquid in silence.

"Thanks Kel" he whispered.

Kel nodded and offered him a small Yamani cake.

"It sweetens the taste." She explained, "Mama and Papa send their sympathies, and say we are welcome to whatever is in the home."

Neal nodded; Kel's parents had been forced to stay at home when Kel's father had caught a cold, not wanting to expose the Baron to the virus in his weakened condition the master and mistress to Mindelan had remained in Tortall.

Neal chewed thoughtfully on his cake, absent-mindedly cursing the tiny forks that made it difficult to eat. Kel sat on her knees Yamani style, quietly sipping her own tea. Dreamy hazel eyes lost in thought.

Neal sighed and sat back on the tatami mat. Kel looked up and rose to her feet in one movement. Walking to a painted screen door she pushed it aside and pulled several thick blankets. Laying them on the floor arranging a bed.

"This is called a futon," she explained.

Neal nodded and stood up, gathering to empty dishes on to the tray.

"If you need anything else tonight just ask." She offered.

"I'm sorry Kel"

Kel turned around from unfolding the bed, "for what?" she asked, puzzlement clouding her lovely face.

Neal looked up and Kel could see tears misting his emerald eyes.

"She was your friend" she choked "and I could do nothing! And now I sit here a burden in your home leaving you no tome to grieve and-"

"Neal no" Kel hushed him, coming to sit beside her friend. You her, she was you betrothed. You have every reason to feel sadness."

She produced a handkerchief and Neal gratefully blew his nose. He smiled ruefully.

"I bet the Yamanis would think me an awful sissy!"

Kel laughed, despite the day's sadness. Wrapping her arms around Neal she gently rocked him, soothing him as her mother had when she was a child.

"Anything Neal, anything to ease the pain." she murmured in to his hair.

Neal brought his face up to Kel's. Her own hazel eyes prickled with tears.

Without a second thought he pressed his mouth to hers. Kel gasped as she felt his tongue on her lips demanding entrance. She opened her mouth slowly, eyes wide with fear and excitement.

Neal pressed on, placing a hand to her chest he carefully eased her down to the floor, shifting his body onto hers.

Kel stiffened as she felt his hands grope at the sash that held her black kimono to her body. Freeing the knot he pulled her up to unwrap the dark silk from her body.

Kel shivered as the cold hit her exposed flesh. She was breathing hard in fast gulps of air. adrenaline raced through her body setting her on fire where ever Neal touched.

Neal looked in to her eyes, emerald fire wild with excitement. He looked behind her and with surprising strength half lifted her to the futon. Shifting his body to hers again he rained kisses down her jaw-bone and neck.

Kel gave a sharp intake of breath, marveled at the affect that Neal's body had on her. Some where inside Kel's mind screamed that this was wrong, that it would dishonor Yuki to let Neal continue.

But now Neal had pulled of his shirt and the feel of his flesh against hers banished all such thoughts to the back of her mind.

Neal's hands fidgeted with her bestbrand and another wave of fear coursed through her body. But the undergarment was off and Neal's mouth moving lower.

Kel moaned as her body screamed it's delight at Neal's touch. Her flesh tingled and she knew that even if she wanted to she couldn't stop him. Instead she responded back with her mouth and body.

Arching her body to his touch and opening her mouth to his. Kel could feel the cold metal of her charm against her throat, glad that it was there, knowing that tonight it would be tested.

Neal's fingers tugged at her loincloth and she lifted her body allowing him to slip the material down her legs. Kel closed her eyes and leaned back knowing Neal was removing his breeches and own loincloth.

The presence of his hand on her thigh startled her and she opened hazel eyes into his emerald ones. He lowered his head and nibbled her ear, "trust." He whispered.

Kel nodded and wrapped her arms more firmly around his neck as she felt his hand parting her thighs.

Kel cried out then bit her lip as she felt her flesh adjust to his. Falling back on the pillow, her eyes where wide at the feel of her friend inside of her.

"Trust" Neal whispered as he kissed her.

Kel nodded and allowed herself to fall into his rhythm.

To be continued...

A/N: MWA HA! I get rid of Yuki AND have good Kel and Neal romance. Sorry if you where offended by Kel and Neal's 'canoodling' but you where warned! Tune in to the next chapter to find out what happens the morning after.


End file.
